Kingdom hearts: the gift of the saviour
by TarotDragoon
Summary: What happens when your world gets assaulted by the heartless? Do you let youreself die and be taken? Or do you fight your sorrow? the choice is given to two boys. what will be their story? set before and during the first game.
1. Chapter 1 'into goodness'

Intro

Kellan couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about was that strange black creature emerging from the shadows, it seemed to have wiggled into his mind and he just couldn't get it out. Every time he began to drop off he saw those strangely empty yellow eyes, devoid of emotion or feeling just looking straight at him and through him, he had tried to ignore the damned thing but it had followed him home and for all he knew it was in this room with him.

He gave up on sleep and decided to go and watch the television, he flicked onto a news channel and paused, on the news was the little black creature, bulbous and scuttling with its antenna twitching this way and that, as if… looking for something,

"Scientists have no idea where these small creatures came from. But even though they do not seem to be dangerous it is advised that the general public do not approach them, and if the creatures begin to approach you, it is advised that you should walk calmly and slowly away from them" the news reporter continued to talk about the black creatures and Kellan watched as if in a daze hearing the news reporter only when he said that they seem to be multiplying at an amazing rate and there have been sightings of them _around the world. _Kellan just sat, stunned into silence, _they're everywhere _he thought _all round the world_ his thoughts shifted to the antenna and the way they twitched _as if looking for something_.

Later that day he saw many more of the creatures, they skulked around rooftops and hid in shadows their antennas twitching and their yellow eyes all focused on him, it was down right unnerving to say the least. His brother Ryozu also seemed to have the same problem, the creatures all seemed to stare at_ him._ What was/is so special about these two; they have a name for these things though, based on their cold stare and soulless gaze. It was Ryozu who thought of it. He called them Heartless.

Ryozu stared back at the heartless meeting its gaze eye to eye, he was fed up of the damned things!

"What the hell do they want?" he shouted, his younger brother Kellan walked slowly beside him, contemplating the inky black creatures

"I don't know" he said slowly "but I don't like them" Kellan was sixteen, his brother was nineteen, and between them they were inseparable, when they trained they were evenly matched neither could land a blow on the other and neither ever got the advantage, despite Ryozu's strength, (which was countered by Kellan's speed). This only formed to make their bond stronger and in their mind nothing could separate them.

They approached the store walking the last few meters on the road instead of the pavement. Ryozu carrying the list and Kellan the money,

"So what do we need?" Kellan asked his brother, the store was silent, no noise emanated from between the shelves loaded with puffed bread and tinned beans, there was no one around, no store clerks, no customers nobody.

"We need two loaves of bread (get white)" murmured Ryozu scanning the list fitfully

"Ok, on it" cried Kellan as he dashed off to the bread aisle retreating two large white loaves wrapped in plastic

"Great, I'll get the meat" he walked off to the large freezer in the back and grabbed several large rinds of beacon, shouting to his brother

"You get some veggie things!"

"Like what!" Kellan shouted back

"I don't know! You decide!" it was in this shouting match that they realised how quiet the store actually was, they met each other in a aisle full of sweets and chocolate

"Ryozu?" Kellan muttered softly to his larger brother

"Yes?" they where both speaking quietly now. Not wanting to break the perpetual silence that they had just encountered, lest it come crashing down around their ears

"Where is every one? He asked scanning the store quickly his breathing raised itself a notch towards hyperventilating

"I haven't seen anybody at all for a while now… not since we first came out of the house" Ryozu didn't look worried as he said this, only determined. He never got worried. He always faced his problems with a steely resolve and a calm nerve.

"It's worrying me" Kellan shuddered; he couldn't handle pressure in any way shape or form.

"Let's go back, forget about food" said Ryozu slow and calculated as always.

As they walked they saw no sighs of people, there was no one out walking dogs, no one driving in their new car or anyone out at all except them. They were alone in a sea of emptiness and silence, which was broken only by the soft tap of their feet on the tarmac, each step shattering the quiet and bleeding into a series of loud echoes that seemed reverberate off _everything._

A girl came running up to them, Kellan knew her

"Clare!" he shouted and ran up to her, as he approached her he saw the heartless, they were gathered in the shadows and there was thousands of them, they writhed and swarmed in the darkness, avoiding the light as best they could, and when they couldn't the simply tolerated it. The light didn't seem to hurt them; it was just a minor annoyance. He approached Clare to see a desperate look on he face and tears spilling down her cheeks

"Clare?" he walked up to her and she fell into his arms sobbing and heaving

"Clare? Clare what's wrong? where is every body?" she gave a great sob then looked up at him, her eyes red

"I-I don't know!" she cried "everyone's gone! They disappeared! It was those things!" a shudder ran through both boys "those heartless monsters! They took something from them and they disappeared!" she broke down again.

Kellan looked at his brother, all the while the heartless were massing in the shadows, squirming sickeningly.

"We have to fight" said Ryozu calmly

"With what?" asked Kellan clutching the still sobbing Clare

"With anything we can!" he said his voice rising for the first time ever.

They returned to their house keeping a fervative eye on the massing heartless. Kellan grabbed his Bo staff from the corner of the kitchen, a long smooth wooden pole, six foot in length and slightly tapered at the ends. Ryozu went into his room and grabbed his katana from its display stand. Their parents where gone, vanished like everyone else, they couldn't let this bother them they had to survive and not disappear. Care still sobbing grabbed a kitchen knife from the magnetic strip in the kitchen.

"What now?" she queried

"Now-" said Ryozu "-we survive"

End

_Authorness: wow that's terrible writing. I could have done so much better and I need an editor or something scratches head oh well REVIEW! PLEASE! this is the end of part one part two will come shortly, join the battle against the heartless! And what will become on these three?_


	2. Chapter 2 'the path out of light'

The path out of light

The heatless were bigger than Kellan remembered they had grown in size and shape and where now six foot tall gangly looking things with large claws and they were fast.

The first one came through the window, smashing it into tiny pieces that skidded along the floor, Clare screamed and Kellan swung his staff at it holding his bo at one end in a two handed grip fashioned for pure strength, relying on the good old physics of weight and momentum to increase the force of the swing till it struck the heartless with a blow that was far beyond Kellan's normal abilities.

He felt the wood shudder as it impacted on the creature sending it flying bodily into a wall which it hit with a dull thump. It made no sound as he struck it or as it hit the wall. All three of them found it more unnerving than if it had screamed in pain. He adjusted the Bo's flight path so it soared over Clare and Ryozu's head,

"We need more space!" cried Kellan as he just managed to bring the Bo to a stop after it's eccentric ark

"I can't fight like this" he continued as a second heartless leaped through the shattered window

"Outside" said Ryozu calmly, Kellan nodded. Clare cried out as the black monster rushed at them. Kellan lifted the Bo above his head and brought it crashing down onto the creatures head, again it made no sound. Not only that but it began to get back up again, Ryozu glanced at the heartless that had been it against the wall, sure enough it was back on its feet. Inside he crumpled _we can't even hurt them_ he thought, but decided not to mention it to the two teenagers. Baring his teeth he swung his fake katana at the first creature throwing it against the wall again, with the metal blade at its throat.

"GO! You two!" he shouted wrestling with the inky creature. Kellan nodded and ran out the door with Clare. More streamed in through the windows and doors, Kellan and Clare took the only heartless-less exit and through the door leading onto the paved driveway

"W-what's going to happen?" asked Clare as they ran out into the darkness…. Darkness? It was the middle of the day why was it dark? He looked into the sky to a huge unnatural storm, broiling and writhing with sheet-like lightning that rippled across the purple sky.

"I don't know Clare I just don't know" he said his eyes reflecting every flash of lightning,

"I told you two to get going!" came a cry from the door they turned to see Ryozu running from the kitchen, his "display only" Katana gleaming in the unnatural lightning. He caught up to them and pushed them on the shoulders

"RUN!" he shouted. Kellan and Clare looked backwards to see a mass of black advancing on them

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kellan, the blackness was all heartless rushing towards them. They ran.

It was Clare who slowed first; she was exhausted and couldn't keep running,

"Clare you've got to keep going!" Kellan dropped back to her he grabbed her hand to try and drag her along as fast as he could.

He took a moment to look backwards and saw that that they were no longer pursued by the wall of heartless. Instead there was a pool of what looked like ink spreading across the ground, dark colours swirled and mixed in the darkness, none of them looking particularly appealing, it caught up to Clare and began consuming her, it ran up to her knees and she screamed, she began sinking into it, strange black, misty tendrils licking round her body, she struggled and writhed, this only made her sink faster. It took Kellan several minutes to realise that he was sinking too.

"ARGH!" he shouted in surprise "RYOZU HELP!" he screamed at his brother but looked on in dismay as he saw his brother being consumed too, he wasn't fighting it though he was just letting it absorb him. Kellan looked behind him to see that only Clare's hand remained above the surface. He stopped struggling there was now point anymore. He closed his eyes as he felt the blackness touch his collar. Suddenly something bright penetrated the darkness of his eyes

_Keyblade…_

_...Keyblade…_

_Keyblade_

Something whispered in his mind and he felt his hand clutch around something solid. He opened his eyes to find that he was no longer being taken by the demonic mud, the mud was actually retreating from him. He looked down at the thing is his hand, it was the hilt of some sort of gigantic metal key, it was long and smooth and slightly warm to the touch. _Keyblade?_ He thought, well it certainly looked like a key and at least a metre and a bit was almost definitely large enough to be a sword, it seemed strangely light in his grasp, whist still weighty enough to throw some pretty nasty swings it was only about a heavy as his Bo staff.

The heartless came back scuttling over the blackness, the looked as angry as they could perhaps get. Their actions betraying their almost-agitation, but the light be damned if they weren't the only ones who were angry, he ran at them swinging the keyblade in a viscous over-head ark, he struck the first heartless rending it clean in two the keyblade making a strange sound as it cut, halfway between a crisp sounding slice and a wet thwack, sounding almost like paper being torn swiftly. The blade cut the heartless deeply he could see the edges of it beginning to wavier. But even as he watched it reformed into the heartless, the creature now however had a large inky gash in its forehead, he didn't wait.

Gritting his teeth he thrust the blade into the creature's midriff, it still made no sound but he could see it was wounded, he struck for a final time throwing all his weight behind a round-about slash that cut a clean circle around him crying out in pain and anger at all that had happened in the past few hours.

More heartless came at him, he slashed them all, rending shadowy limbs from inky torsos the keyblade making that strange slashing sound every time it hit. Heartless flew away from him as he slashed madly swinging the gigantic key every which way he could see a heartless. One tried to creep up on him, he dismembered the one in front of him and spun round aiming a clumsy slash it its head, it connected and sent the creature spinning off into the distance.

The heartless backed off for a moment, allowing him to catch is breath, he could feel tears of anger welling in his eyes, but he couldn't cry now, He wouldn't! He looked at his surroundings, and gave a start as he saw right before his eyes that building in the distance were disappearing being consumed by the inky darkness that still spread along the floor yet avoided him by at least forty yards.

Suddenly the floor that was covered by the darkness simply fell away, he felt the shudder run through his little island as the entire world around him, sift then fall away leaving an eternal darkness in its wake. He looked about, desperate now, and saw there were no more heartless, they had vanished into the black, he still clutched the keyblade in his sweaty hand and collapsed onto his backside as he saw the swirling darkness around his small island.

_Will I be here forever now?_ He asked himself _protected by this keyblade thing?_ As this thought reached his despairing mind he saw a great shadow lengthen across the island. It was huge, as he watched something raised itself from the shadow… it was a gigantic heartless, thirty foot tall at least its head was surrounded and wrapped by strange inky tentacles leaving only its yellow soulless eyes exposed, they were deep and infinitely empty. As it raised itself a huge heart shaped hole in its gigantic chest appeared along with huge hands that held long fingers with pointed nails. A strange shaped foot thudded onto the island followed by another. Kellan gasped in awe and fear, as it raised a huge fist.

He only just managed to scramble out of the way and the fist smacked the ground with the force to shatter a building, the island however held out and did not buckle. Kellan however was stunned, _how the hell am I supposed to fight that_ it was a statement more than a question

_Do not be afraid…_

Said the voice. He drew strength from its words. He would NOT be afraid! He had to be brave for his brother… fury welled up inside him and for Clare he thought

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!" he shouted, leaping to his feet he swung the keyblade at the huge hand. The light met shadow and struck clean through, rending the inky flesh in a series of vicious slashes and blows that would have rendered anything smaller obsolete. He swung again, feeding his fear and anger into every blow.

That was when the heartless caught him with a random strike that sent him spinning across the island. He picked himself up slowly. _Nothing seems broken_ he thought, the titan heartless however had drawn into itself; it looked either in pain or… _oh shit! It's charging!_ He tried to run only to find the edge of the island barring his path.

Gleaming keyblade in hand, He turned slowly to face the titan of a heartless. It finished its convulsion and stood straight shuddering slightly with the energy that was building in its empty heart shaped torso.

A dark coloured bolt flew from the cavity in its chest, Kellan had but a split second to react. In that time he made his choice, he faced the bolt head on, as the distance closed he slashed at the bolt driving it back at the gigantic heartless who was in the process of firing more bolts, the first one struck the heartless' head.

If it felt the pain then it just ignored it.

The three more bolts of dark energy flew at Kellan, he threw two back at the heartless but the third one struck Kellan square in the chest.

The energy shredded his top and burnt his skin yet, Along with the pain came a distinct feeling of emptiness and sorrow, of immense emotional pain and grief.

That cut to his heart.

A great sob wracked his body as he stumbled backwards; he looked up quickly to see the gigantic heartless reeling in pain, in its throbbing anguish it lashed out randomly catching Kellan and sending him hurtling off the edge of his little island and into the waiting darkness…

End

_Author note. Wow part two done already, eventually I will have a proper updating schedule but right now I'm just going to update whenever I feel like it. Unfortunately I have no one to thank because I wrote it all on my lonesome TT-TT (I need a friend TT) so far I doubt that anyone has even read this story I don't care though I keep writing and updating in the vane hope that someone will actually read this and write a review, hell I don't even care if I get flamed! _

_Anyway next time on "the gift of the saviour!"_

_Kellan falls into a strange town where he meets up with a certain pink flower lady and a particular ninja who sympathises with him and take him back to their base of operations, a hotel where they run a small orphanage for those who have survived the heartless attacks._

_Join the fight against the heartless- _

_Part 3 'Hold me…'_


	3. Chapter 3 'Hold me'

Part 3 "Hold me…"

"Look!" shouted Yuffie her yellow scarf swinging in anxiety. An older girl dressed in pink approached the green and cream clad girl, and looked up to what the ninja was pointing and jumping excessively at. The night sky shone down at them

"What is it Yuffie?" she asked, her voice soft yet betraying wisdom beyond her age

"A star! A star is vanishing!" she shouted her jumping quickened and she pointed a thick gloved hand at a star that was shining very brightly. Even as they watched the brightness faltered and faded out. Aerith sighed it was happening too much lately, almost every night a star blinked out, another world lost to the heartless

"Come on Yuffie" she said and turned around "there's nothing we can do" tears pricked her eyes as she walked back inside the hotel. Yuffie stayed outside and watched the remaining stars squinting at them just in case they dared blink out and disappear. Sighing herself she walked back into her room to find a young blond kid bouncing up and down on her bed, his black beanie hat lay abandoned on the floor, along with his gunblade

"SEIFER!" she shouted at him "get off my bed!"

"Why? Yours is much bouncier than mine" he said jumping higher almost hitting his head on the ceiling

"Shove off! You little prick! Go jump on Squall's!" she shouted at him

"No way! He'll kick my ass besides I'm just as old as you so don't call me little"

"If you don't want me to call you little then act like you're sixteen!"

"_you_ don't so why should I" he jumped as high as he could and managed to hit his head on the roof, he curled up In mid air clutching his head, this altered his flight path and caused him to land heavily on the floor

"Owwww! Shit!" he cried out, Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him whilst stifling giggles

"Serves you right!" she said and jumped up onto the bed to resume the bouncing "wow it really is bouncier!" she cried from the ceiling, her arms moving with as much grace as she could manage, her small breasts less so.

She noticed Seifer watching her intently

"What you looking at?" she asked between bounces

"Are you aware of just how much you're boobs wobble when you do that?" he said. He had snatched his beanie up off the floor, crammed it on his head and was standing at the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving Yuffie.

"Not as much a Tifa's" she giggled, then was struck by sudden motion sickness, she stopped jumping instantly "ok not good" she spoke thickly as if she had something large lodged in her throat.

Seifer burst out laughing

"Ha ha serves you right!" he said to her, as she rushed off to the 'on'suit' bathroom in the corner of the green room.

Kellan woke up sore, his body was aching his heart felt like it was about to explode. He groaned and rolled over slowly, to find that he was lying on a cobbled street._ How did I get here?_ This was his last thought before the darkness crept over him once more.

Yuffie was fuming, _it's not fair! Stupid Seifer and his stupid friends!_ She thought _they all think they're so big! Just because they're forming their own group!_ She thought it was silly of them to form their own 'anti heatless' group but boys would be boys and she had no time for them, why Fujin was going along with this she would never know!

She stormed out of the hotel and into the street, it was cold today and she thought it would start snowing soon. She looked up to the sky to see the white fluffy clouds building up and up like some sort of divine candy floss machine, she toyed with the idea of flying up there and just munching on the clouds till she couldn't move. Laughing at the thought, she continued walking as the clouds opened up and it began snowing heavily.

Aerith looked out the small window at the falling snow, swirling and turning in a breeze that stirred the hotel's hanging sign and slowly blew at the shutters of the room she shared with Leon.

Leon. So much like _him._ She sighed again and smiled, reviewing his last words to her over and over in her mind, just before that heartless clone had run his Masamune through her stomach, she held a hand to the scar, even though she had been brought back into the world of the living, ripped cruelly from the life stream, it hadn't managed to heal _that _wound.

She smiled again and stroked the red painted windowsill. Thinking once again of her spiky haired bodyguard and that game they played, before it all kicked off and that _bastard_ Sephiroth…. She sighed yet again

_Maybe he was just as confused _she thought, _I wonder if the lifestream even accepted him._ She put the thoughts out of her head, picked up her red denim jacket from the chair it was lying on top of; she shrugged it on and walked outside to enjoy the snow.

"I Wonder what happened to Tifa" she said wondered aloud

"We've all lost people and friends" Seifer was on the blue room balcony looking out at the snow, his grey trench-jacket hanging by his calves.

_Sometimes he's so mature but at other times he's just as annoying as Yuffie _she nodded to him accepting his words.

"I miss them sometimes, and I will never forget what they did for me" he said turning his head to face her. Aerith knew his story, how he had betrayed everyone he knew, fought against them even, and even given that girl to the evil sorceress, but even after all that his friends had forgiven him and taken him back into their group. He was so young now barely sixteen, the heartless had changed so much.

"It's not fair" she said, still smiling but a note of sympathy was hidden in her voice. They sat there for a long time enjoying each other's company and watching Yuffie playing with Rajin in the snow. Seifer ducked as a snowball came flying at him from the ground

"Play!" shouted Fujin from the ground, another snowball in her hand and a rare smile on her too-young face.

Seifer smiled and ducked inside emerging a minute later on the ground. Aerith laughed as everyone pelted him with snowballs, then ducking inside herself, went to join the fun.

Meanwhile many miles and an entire world away, Donald duck the court magician had just discovered that the high king Mickey was missing from his grand throne, quacking in sheer disbelief, he saw Pluto, the king's dog poke his head round the throne. A light green letter bearing the king's seal in his mouth.

Sora woke up threw the blankets onto the already messy floor of his room and got dressed as fast as he could in his red baggy shorts and t-shirt. Today was the day they finish the raft. He ran down the stairs two at a time to get breakfast. Ready to face the new day, regardless of what it might bring…

Squall now known as Leon was practising his swing, he draw his sword sharply downwards in a vicious ark that could have sliced a malbro in half. He swung again, horizontally this time, pretending that in front of him was whatever had taken Rinoa away from him, he gritted his teeth on this swing and pulled the trigger, sending the gunblade flying with twice the power of his normal swing and wrenching his arm painfully. He ignored the pain as he did everytime he pulled the trigger.

Metal rung on metal as the gunblade clanged off something, sending painful vibrations down the metal shaft.

"Need a partner?" Aerith asked sweetly, he could see the metal in her had vibrating, it didn't seem to disturb her though, then he noticed her grip, it was loose yet strong, allowing the pole she clutched to move anyway it chose. She spun her staff expertly, almost negligently in her right hand still smiling.

"No its fine, I was practicing my swing" he said brushing small beads of sweat out of his hair and eyes and turning away from her to rub his hand

"Good!" her smile brightened "coz' I didn't want to spar" she was as confusing as Rinoa sometimes, and so damned cheerful it grated on him… just like Rinoa used to, it was his turn to sigh.

"Ok then what do you want?" he asked her.

"It's snowing outside, you wanna come on a bright snowy walk" she leaned over at him and had that childish look of mild curiosity and playfulness that Rinoa always gave him. Aerith scared him sometimes. It wasn't a question. Leon looked hard at her, and he said it. He couldn't really say anything else could he?

"Whatever"

They walked as a group, Yuffie was leading and chatting avidly to Fujin, who simply nodded every now and again and looked slightly distressed. Seifer and Squall were talking, well, what passed for talking between them, namely large amounts of silence and occasional grunts and single words. Rajin was somewhere ahead 'scouting' as he called it and Aerith walked slowly at the back, her mind on other things.

That was when Yuffie tripped up, she just fell suddenly, Fujin looked slightly relived that she didn't have to listen to the excessively bouncy ninja for another second. Everyone stopped to help Yuffie up onto her feet. Or rather Leon just watched, Seifer laughed and Aerith 'tut'ed' under her breath and went to help up Yuffie.

"What the fuck was that!" she cried out as she stood back up with the help of Aerith. She bent down to look at what she had tripped over and was genuinely alarmed when she saw a huge metal key pocking out from under a large mound of snow,

"It's the keyblade!" she shrieked, pointing at the mound of snow, Squall looked up suddenly, Seifer stopped laughing and looked astounded. They both ran over, as did Fujin and Aerith who had started walking off again.

"It's a person!" cried Seifer, they all began brushing the snow off of the young boy he looked about sixteen, his frozen clothes were in tatters and his short hair was a silvery white, in his pale hand was clutched the one object that could save or destroy the entire universe. The keyblade.

"Who is he?" asked Aerith looking over at Squall, who simply shook his head.

"We have to get him back to the Hotel!" shouted Fujin in a very rare display of verbal mastery

"He's not dead is he?" asked Yuffie looking alarmed.

"No he's still breathing" said squall as he picked up the unconscious teenager, he began to walk quickly back to the Hotel, taking the shortest rout he could think of, Yuffie was skipping around him annoyingly looking incredibly worried

"Will he be ok?" she said occasionally or "we can save him right?"

They reached the Hotel and Squall deposited the unconscious kid on a chair, whilst Seifer heated some water and Aerith readied herself to cast a 'cure' spell. Squall looked the kid up and down, he appeared to have been hit by some powerful energy blast or a bolt of lighting, the burn looked like a ghostly heart. He had seen heartless give this kind of wound.

"He's been attacked by the heartless" said Squall, they all looked at him,

"How did you figure that out?" asked Yuffie, he ignored her,

"Aerith cast the most powerful cure you have." He looked to the others "he also has hypothermia, we need to warm him up slowly, take him away from the fire." They did so, and wrapped him up in blankets and anything else they could get their hands on, a green aura enveloped Aerith and a second later the unconscious boy as well. Instantly a significant amount of colour returned to his face, he moaned slightly and took in a larger breath than what he was taking in previously.

"Its working!" shouted Yuffie she bounced and knocked the cup of soup out of Seifer's hand, the cup shattered on the floor and the soup splashed thickly across the carpet.

"Never mind" said Aerith, as Seifer glared at Yuffie. Seifer went over to the kettle and heated it with a weak fire spell, then poured out another cupful and tipped some soup mix into it. He passed it to Aerith, careful to avoid Yuffie this time.

Aerith opened his mouth slightly and poured a small amount of soup through his cold lips, he spluttered and coughed, but most of the soup went down into his freezing insides, they repeated this several times, Aerith casting small 'Cure's' whenever he began shivering or coughing too much.

"He should be fine now" said Squall, the kid was now in one of the two beds that occupied the room, still clutching the keyblade, the covers up to his neck.

"He'll wake up in about an hour" agreed Aerith. They had tried to get him to release the keyblade but he held it in a surprisingly strong grip despite being completely unconscious,

"Common'" said Rajin "we should give him some space y'know?" they all walked out of the room

"Someone should watch him just in case" said Leon scratching his chin.

"Oh! Oh! I will, I will!" Yuffie was bouncing up and down again, he took one look at her and continued talking

"Someone _responsible_ is what I was going to say" Yuffie deflated in front of him,

"Aww Come on! I can be resposib-ble" she said flashing a wide smile and giving him the cutest look she could manage

"She may as well" said Seifer shrugging "she not much use otherwise" he said smiling impishly

"Hey!" she cried

"Whatever" said Squall "I'm going to talk to Cid" and with that he walked out of the hotel.

Yuffie walked back into the red room, her look intent on the unconscious boy in front of her, he was very handsome, with a slow angled face, he looked a little bit girlish she thought, _in a handsome way of course _she reprimanded herself, and took in the rest of his features. His hair was short and half the bangs seemed to perpetually cover his right eye and was a soft silver, _that must be dyed _she reflected.

Still standing, she dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down on it, resting her elbows on the bed and her chin on her hands. She began studying him again, she was closer to his face now, and looked at the shape of his nose and the soft way it met his brow, she had changed when she was torn from her old world, unlike Seifer, who had grown younger and more immature, she stayed virtually the same, her face was slightly different than what she was used to, as was her body. It was still a bit of a shock to wake up in the morning and to see herself in the mirror changed as she was. Some of the scars she had obtained in the many battles that she had participated in had vanished, there were still a few on her back including a three-set of slashes where a large dragon had raked it's claws across her back, they had shrunk considerably though and were barely noticeable as were all the others, the only one that had remained was a short slash across her heart, where Sephiroth had only just managed to catch her with that damned huge Masamune of his.

The boy stirred and moaned a little, she gave a start that jerked her out of her stupefaction and she poked him in the chest randomly. He didn't move again, she poked him once more, harder this time. He gave a cry and a jerked upright bashing their heads together

"Ouch!" she cried and sat backwards in the seat

"Ouch!" the boy cried and sat up straight a hand clutched to his head. He looked up and around taking in his surroundings, he saw the girl and held up the keyblade

"Who are you?" he asked, then realising he was virtually naked he attempted to cover himself up with his free hand

"Yay! You're awake!" she seemed to have forgot the pain in her forehead

"Where am I now?" muttered the boy looking down slightly at his knees,

"Well currently you're in a hotel called…." She paused for a second "….um I cant remember what the hotel is called but you're in the second district of a place called Traverse town" she threw a brilliant smile in his direction. Aerith came walking in at that moment with another cup of soup

"Yuffie, if he wakes up make sure he drinks-" she cut off when she saw him sitting up, then smiled and walked over to a bedside table and placed a cup of soup on the surface

"You're up! That's good" she stood and smiled down at him

"How did I get here?" he asked lowering the keyblade onto the bed and raising both hands to rub at his eyes.

"Well we where hoping you could tell us that" said Aerith

"Yeah!" chipped in Yuffie "how did you get hold of the keyblade?"

"I-I found it I guess…"

"Start from the beginning" said Aerith helpfully, he began to recount his story, then paused as got to the middle. His face falling into anguish

"I-I just realised." He said slowly "e-everyone's dead aren't they" he stopped and tears began to rise in his green eyes

"I-I tried to fight them" a sob wracked his body. Everything was coming out now, he had promised he wouldn't cry "t-there was just too many of them" another sob as he saw the thousands of heartless crawling everywhere "I-I tried to hold them back, but they just kept coming and coming, then the blackness" this was the final, he broke down then, crying for all his worth, both hands pressed into his watering eyes.

Aerith looked anguished and laid and arm around his shoulders

"It's alright," she said "its ok, you did the best you could"

"But I-it wasn't enough!" he said through the sobs "I could have saved them! I had the keyblade!" he began crying again, in a heart wrenching display of pure sorrow.

Squall was sitting at the table when she came down.

"Did you find Cid?" she asked, Leon shook his head

"No. How is he?" he asked as Aerith walked up to the table and sat down,

"Well he's up" she said, sorrow marked her face

"BUT?" asked Fujin

"he can remember everything" said Aerith, "he remembers the heartless and exactly how they took everything from him, its just like what happened to us" she said sadly, Squall put a hand on her shoulders, she reached up and clasped it,

"Don't worry" said Squall "he'll be ok" Aerith nodded, stood up and hugged Squall suddenly and sobbed into his shoulder

"He's just a kid!" she cried "what is it that they want!" she clutched Squall's back like drowning woman clutches a life ring, Squall not knowing what to make of this simply held her to him stroking her brown hair. _She even smells like Rinoa_ he thought sadly

His crying stemmed slowly, the girl next to him had a hand on his shoulder and was bending down to look at his face

"You feeling better?" she asked, he nodded and she brightened slightly

"Good! Sometimes all you really need is a good cry" she said, punctuating her speech with exaggerated gestures, he laughed a little through his drying tears, she winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't even know you're name yet" she said, he looked up at her and answered slowly

"Kellan, its just Kellan"

End

_Authorness: hi again, part three done now (there was much rejoicing "yay") how about a little Aerith/Squall pairing? - sorry about the boringness it's going to get more action-y later I promise, cross my heart and hope to die :P _

_Anyway…. REVIEW! Please! I have to know if anyone is even reading this! And I need to know what it is that people what to see in this fic, there are going to be two versions of the next chapter, a lemon flavoured one and a lot less zesty version, choose which one to read I'll title them both chapter four and mark the lemonized one._

_Yuffie falls in love with this mysterious stranger and they spend the night lost in each other's embrace. Is her love returned? Does Kellan even believe in love?_

_And in the morning the keyblade is gone and leaves a mysterious sword in its path, is this a gift from the saviour or is it simply a trick by the heartless…._

_Join the fight against the heartless! _

_Chapter 4 "…whatever lies beyond this morning…."_


	4. Chapter 4 'whatever lies beyond this'

_READ THIS:_

_This is the lemony version of this chapter, if you are offended by anything sexual or even slightly indecent DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Skip straight to the next one, the next chapter is just a toned down version of this one so as to not offend anyone, or (if you like this sort of thing) keep on reading, this chapter is rated M for mature, or it has a certificate 18 if you live in the UK like me -_

_Authorness: I think from now on I will update this every four days jut to put a decent time between each one, the updates are subject to change and probably not go on the date scheduled - have a nice read…_

_Oh yeah I haven't put disclaimers on any of the chapters yet, I may do later when they get rewritten, which will happen IF SOMONE ACTUALLY READS THIS AND REVIEWS IT! hint-HINT!_

_Oh for the record I do not own Kingdom hearts or any characters that feature throughout this fanfic (except Kellan, Ruozu and Clare)_

Chapter 4 "…whatever lies beyond this morning…."

Squall held Aerith close as she sobbed into him, wetting his jacket with salty tears, he held her as he had once held Rinoa, this thought brought tears to his own eyes and he wept into her as she did to him.

Seifer politely excused himself and his friends, they walked out of the front door and into the streets, it had stopped snowing but the snow had stuck and carpeted everything. They all walked out into this winter world, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Kellan? That's a strange name" she reflected thoughtfully, then stuck out her hand "I'm Yuffie" she smiled at him again, the grin spreading across her face, inside however she was crying, _everyone, he's lost every one like me, first Cloud to Aerith then everyone else to those damned heartless._

"I'm Yuffie" she said and wiped a lingering tear from Kellan's eye, she was very close to his face now, and she could see every tear that still clung to his eye lashes. _Steady Yuffie _she thought and mentally got a grip of herself, she pulled away almost reluctantly,

"So…" she said covering the awkward pause "what was you're world like?"

"It wasn't a very pretty place" he said truthfully "there were lots of cities everywhere, polluting everything" he wrinkled his nose in disgust, and grimaced, "there are… were" he faltered "there…. there were some beautiful places though, great sandy beaches and huge coral reefs down in the tropics, or the great Pagodas in the east" Yuffie gasped

"Pagodas?" she asked

"Yeah, great towering structures of wood and paper…. It's amazing they managed to survive so long really, but they are pretty damned impressive" Yuffie looked at him in awe, and then smirked evilly

"I bet they weren't as big as the Pagoda at Wutai!"

"There's pagodas in you're world?" he said looking interest

"Just a few but my dad's was the biggest and the best" she puffed her chest out grandly, he laughed for some reason

"Hey! What's so funny?" she asked rapping him smartly on the head

"Ow! Hey! Its nothing you just look ridiculous doing that"

"Doing what?" she asked confused

"Thrusting your boobs forward like that" he looked slightly flushed as he said this, she puffed out her chest again

"Like this?" she said, looking impish

"y-yeah like that" he looked at his knees, his face blushing a deep red

"You like it?" she asked, suddenly she was very close. His face burning he turned away quickly

"Um- no I-I mean yes! No! Um" he looked distressed now his face flushing as deep a red as the walls of the room, she laughed at his embarrassment, then kissed him gently on his burning cheek.

"We're not so different you and I" she said, softer than usual, a few tears now brushed her eyes despite her wide smile

"Tell me your story" he said back to her, softly and slowly as if inflicting some great significance into his words. She took a great breath and began talking.

"Well I first met Cloud just before a town called Junon. Cloud was cool you'll meet him eventually, well if he survived that (she sighed) anyway Junon! It was a strange looking thing, all metal and pipes, all the streets were in five straight lines, it was a fortress town, and had a huge (and boy do I mean huge) cannon pointing out to sea-"

she told her story in intimate detail, and she told him everything, how she felt about the spiky haired hero and his party, the effects of Chocobos and airsickness, even the games available at the Gold Saucer. She spoke for almost three hours, with Kellan listening intently, she told him about her constant betrayals, how she had stolen their materia time and time again, and about her date with Cloud at the Gold Saucer. The subject turned to Sephiroth, the black caped man, the cancer upon the world and the bane of all life. That was when she stopped, after defeating Jenova in the northern crater, she became very silent.

"Sephiroth is a monster," she said "he attacked us all and almost killed my friends, he got me as well" and she began to lift the front of her green tank-top to show Kellan the scar she had obtained during that fateful battle, it was long, jagged and a pale white colour, ranging from the top of her ribcage to her solar plexus running between her breasts.

"Most of the other scars have gone" she said "that's what happens when you shift worlds suddenly. You change" she looked away and lowered her top, covering her sports bra and the pale scar.

"Cloud always kept me with him" she continued "I was glad for it, but as you can see It got me fairly battered up" she smiled then, it was weaker than her other brite flashes of teeth but it still sent a warm shiver down Kellan's spine

"I can see your scar just fine" she said staring at his chest, and the large ghostly outline of a heart that spread across Kellan's finely muscled torso. He blushed again and tried to inconspicuously cover his top up, she laughed at him again,

"You're so easy to embarrass!" she cried out gleefully

"Um- yeah" he mumbled looking any ware but at her face. She cried out again and cackled evilly

"Ok, ok! I got an idea" she cried out, jumping from and to a sitting position onto the bed from the chair.

"Let's play a game!" she said clapping

"Um-ok" he looked confused and slightly worried

"Ok! I'm going to say or do something embarrassing-" Kellan nodded, looking very worried now

"-and _you"_ she pointed at him "have to not blush or go red or anything like that, ok?" Kellan opened his mouth to protest but Yuffie continued without a pause.

"Ok then! First thing!" she shifted her position on the bed, "what do you think of my boobs?" she thrust her chest forward in a pompous manner like she had done before, Kellan laughed, he couldn't help it she just looked so silly doing that,

"Ah-HA! First point to me!" she pointed at him again smiling like a madman

"No way!" he said back, still smiling "I laughed! That wasn't embarrassing! Just funny" she crossed her arms and pouted

"Fine first point to you" she said in mock reluctance, "next question" Kellan nodded "are you still a virgin?" _hee! Hee! That's an evil one_ she thought to herself. Sure enough he looked taken aback and flushed a very deep red

"HA! No way can you get out of that one! That is defiantly my point!" she pumped her arm in a victory celebration, he nodded and mumbled something

"What was that?" she asked cocking her head like a curious bird

"Yes" he mumbled

"Really? Sixteen and still a virgin?" he nodded again flushing deeper than ever "mind you I can't talk" she shrugged

"Almost got raped by that fat fuck don Corneo once" she shuddered "Cloud saved me" Yuffie paused for a few seconds to reflect

"Do I get to ask you questions?" he asked in the silence. She jerked up again

"No way! _I_ invented this game so _I_ get to ask the questions" he nodded again defeated.

"Hmmmm what now?" she thought for a minute, then "I know!" she then moved over onto her hands and knees and began approaching Kellan in as sensual way as she could manage, this was too much, he pulled back and away from her looking panicked, he thought he saw disappointment across her face covered by her usual smug expression

"Another point to me" she said cheerfully _well if that's the way she wants to play it…_ he thought

"Go on, let's go for another one" he said

"Ah ha! Warming up to this are we?" she smirked "ok then! Hmmm what to do now?" she crawled towards him again. He didn't flinch.

She looked slightly disappointed but at the same time her breathing quickened slightly, betraying her false disappointment, he however was trying his very best not to move an inch.

"Hmmmm you're getting better" she smiled "another point to you, that's 2-2" she smiled and closed her eyes, she didn't pull back.

Kellan was getting nervous now, _go on! Get off!_ She was just too close, her face was mere inches from his.

"still not giving up?" she said, even her face become flushed as she brushed herself closer to him, he gritted his teeth and nodded looking away from her, "now, does that count as being embarrassed?" she said mischievously, he made a strangled noise through his teeth and shook his head slightly

"Well then how about this" she now had a truly devilish look on her face, Kellan began to feel very scared.

Sora ducked under the red wooden pole and struck Tidus on the back of the head with his wooden sword,

"OW!" he cried as he went flying across the sand, Selphie let out a high pitched giggled and Wakka a great guffaw

"He's beaten you so much," Wakka bent down to look at the sprawled out Tidus "maybe you should pack it in, ya" he tousled the young Tidus' hair

"Well I don't see you fairing any better!" he said spitting out a mouthful of sand

"Dat' is not true!" said Wakka incredulously "I beat him last Thursday"

"Its true, he did" said Sora who looked slightly abashed

"And I beat him twice yesterday" chipped in Selphie

"Oh come on! He goes easy on _you_!" he shouted at her

"Ohhhh! He does not, do you Sora?" she cried back, kicking sand in the fallen Tidus' face

"Well maybe I do a little bit" said Sora scratching the back of his neck

"Well that does it, ya!" shouted Wakka a huge smile on his face

"GET HIM!" cried Selphie and all three of them dived on Sora who disappeared in a cloud of sand and dust.

Riku, who was walking down the beach, saw them, stopped for a second to contemplate and began to laugh

"You guys at it again?" he said, the all stopped in the exact positions they had been in and turned to look at him. Wakka had Sora in a head lock, Tidus had one of his arms in a vice like grip and Selphie was sitting on his chest and tickling him to death.

Aerith lay in her bed thinking again, she did way too much of that.

Leon or Squall, lay on the other side of the room, on his own bed, he had his broad-bladed gunblade laying on his knees and was polishing it with a soft cloth, a small tin of mithril grade polish sitting on the bed next to him, the distinctive smell of the polish wafted around the room making Aerith wrinkle up her nose.

"I'm going to take a bath" she said as she stood up, Leon grunted and stroked the cloth along the hilt of the sword careful not to miss an inch of metal, she sighed

"Hey Squall" she said provocatively, knowing how much being called by his real name would agitate him. Nothing. he was ignoring her "a pot-spider just jumped out of the bath!" nothing, "what does the polish taste like?" she asked, once again Leon said nothing she smiled "I want to have your babies Leon!" his hand slipped and the cloth flew across the floor

"What did you say?" he turned to her, a stricken expression on his face

"Nothing! My bath is ready" she said dodging into the bathroom an evil smile playing round her lips. Leon shook his head, _scary _he thought _so damned scary_. He picked up the cloth

"Save the water" he said as she closed the door

"What was that?" she shouted back through the closed door

"I said save the water!" he raised his voice a little

"I can't hear you, you'll have to come in here" Leon sighed then stood up, he half made it to the bathroom then stopped and though for a second

"No way" he blushed "I know what you wanted me to do!" an inane cackle came from the bathroom. Squall pouted picked up his gunblade from where he had left it and turned to walk out of the blue room. The bathroom door opened and Aerith walked out with a towel wrapped around her, a slightly amused expression on her face

"Aww come on Squall" she walked up to him and hugged him from behind, he went rigid "I was only joking, no need to go into a strop" she guided him back to the bed and went in for her bath, then stopped and looked out at him

"There is room for two you know" Leon ran out of the room as fast as he could. Aerith laughed harder than she had ever laughed before

Yuffie moved in for the kiss, Kellan didn't move caught between not wanting to offend her and wanting to run screaming from the room, their lips met, Kellan felt his face burn, she didn't pull away then it hit him.

She wasn't just trying to embarrass him! He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid then closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, her lips were warm and infinitely soft, he leaned in closer and the kiss deepened, she opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same, their tongues moved over and around each other, she leaned in even closer and pressed her body up to his, he moved his left hand onto her back, the other slid slowly into her hair and began to caress the back of her head.

It took him a few moments to realise that she was trying to unbutton her strange looking top, he opened his eyes looked down and reached for the buckle of the blue belt like strap at her shoulder, unfastening one while she did the other. The belts fell forward onto his chest, she pulled away breathing deeply and pulled the green top off in one swift movement, exposing the bra underneath. She tut'ed and took a second to remove it, exposing her pale breasts and that jagged scar once again, he ran a finger along its toothed edge, she sighed inwardly and moved herself so that he was backed up against the headboard of the bed and she sat on his sternum.

"How's that make you feel?" she asked looking down into his face her eyes half closed, he shook his head and slipped the fishnet sleeves down her arm till they met her long beige gloves, she slipped both the gloves off in one movement, then undid the belt around her waist. She then took a second to realise whose room they were in,

"Uh Kellan" she said softly, he stopped suddenly, "I think we should move into my room" Kellan looked around quickly,

"This isn't your room?" she hit him softly

"No dummy this is Squall, oops I mean Leon and Aerith's" she said, Kellan rubbed his head and nodded

"I hope they don't come and check up on you" she said slyly and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bed, Kellan made sure to grab all of her shed clothing as she pulled him towards a door to the left of the bed. They went through into a room similar to the previous one only the walls and bead spread was a mysterious shade of vermilion. She twisted around and pushed him onto the green bed,

"Wait!" cried Kellan through a mouthful of duvet, as Yuffie dived on top of him

"What for?" her eyes narrowed in mock annoyance,

"I have to get the Keyblade" he sighed slightly and she let him up

"Be quick!" she shouted after him, he didn't need telling twice. He darted through the door, retrieved the long Keyblade, set it down in a corner. He turned to see Yuffie looking expectedly on the bed. She gave another impish grin,

"That Keyblade could be useful…" she left it hanging, Kellan didn't need to be told what she was intending

"No! No, no and no" he said gesturing quick crossing actions with his arms, she giggled

"It's too big anyway… it wouldn't fit" he recoiled slightly, "come back here" she bounced over to him and grasped his hand again, putting it to her chest,

"I can feel you're heart" he said as she lead him back onto the bed, he lay down on the bed and began to stroke her chest running his hands around and over her breasts, she shivered slightly as he caressed her nipple, running his fingers around it's ruby centre. Yuffie flipped over so she faced him and ran her hands over his chest resting them in the contours of his muscles. Kellan ran his hands down her curved figure and rested them on her hips, she moved into him again and began to wiggle out of her cream shorts, leaving her white knickers around her waist, Kellan helped the shorts off her legs and began to pull her panties off her hips but she stopped him before he could expose her crotch, she smiled up at him, teasing him.

He smiled back at her through half closed eyes, and left her knickers where they were, she ran her fingers up his body and rested them on his head and jerked his face down to meet hers, and she pressed her whole length in to him until there wasn't an inch of space between them, skin brushed against skin, and lips met lips.

She pulled away from him again and pulled him up and thrust him against the bead head, she was surprisingly strong he noted, grinning for all she was worth, and began to slip _his _boxers off, he obliged and helped her, she pulled the covers over him and took a second to leap off the bed, switch the light off, pulling her panties down and off as she ran back, hoping a little in the process.

Yuffie hopped onto the bed again and straddled him, readying her eager body to slide onto him. Yuffie lowered her naked body onto his and gasped as he slid into her, arching her back in pure ecstasy. They ceased being two different people anymore, clinging onto a fractured existence that was not their home, and became one. Sharing everything with the other, their bodies, their spirit, and most of all their hearts.

_Author's notes:phew things are getting a little too deep for me so I'm pulling out now o anyway the Non-Lemon part will be up straight after this one, however I am about to go to Work after writing this so I'm going to put it up tomorrow… or is that yesterday? Argh! This is confusing?_

_REVIEW! If you don't, I will hunt you down and suck out your soul through your eyes!_

_Next time: In the morning Kellan wakes up to find the Keyblade gone and a large sword in its place, he rushes down to tell Aerith (after putting on some clothes X D) but this is only the start of their troubles as the walls in this hotel, though thick aren't entirely sound proof_

_Chapter 5: "… A little later on…"_


End file.
